irwinallentvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
LAND OF THE GIANTS short timeline
THEIR FIRST YEAR CHRONOLOGY Marna--Nick and gang--Shepard Space center expedition--Kagen-- The Birthday Gift-fan fiction (ff)-Barry's father Paul, maid THE CRASH-June 12, 1983-several AU have their own versions The First Night-ff-June 13, 1983 The Trap-novel by Murray Leinster-Alternate Universe (AU)-June 15 THE WERID WORLD-June 20, 1983 British Coloring Book-general encounters & memories-June 12 to 25 THE TRAP-June 30, 1983 THUMBNAIL SKETCH-ff-July 1, 1983 THE BOUNTY HUNTER-July 2, 1983 The Hot Spot-novel-Leinster-AU-July 12, 1983 to July 27, 1983 The British Annuals--all--short stories, comics-possible AU British TV 21 comic stories--short stories, comics--same as above Steve's Black Eye-ff-July 28, 1983- THE GOLDEN CAGE-July 29, 1983 The Hornet-ff-July 29, 1983-AU-ff THE LOST ONES-August 7, 1983 Wings of Freedom-ff-August 8, 1983-Marna Gold Key Comic Books Numbers 1 to 5-possible AU-Aug. 9 to Sept 9 Unknown Danger-novel-Leinster-AU-August 21 to Sept 11 THE GOLIATH GUN-unfilmed script (US)-Sept 10 to Sept 11 MANHUNT-September 13, 1983 FRAMED-Sept. 19, 1983 Coloring Book-The Reunion--flood-dog tale-September 20 to 24th-1983 THE CREED-Sept. 26th, 1983--Barry turns 11. THE FLIGHT PLAN-October 15th through October 17th, 1983 British Joe 90 Stories-Oct. 19, 1983 British TV21 Stories Continued-Oct. 22, 1983 UNDERGROUND-November 5, 1983 Slingshot For A David--British novel by James Bradwell-Nov. 6- The Mean City--British novel, Bradwell--Nov. 10 DOUBLE CROSS-December 1, 1983 Flames of Fear-ff-comic-Steve's brother Chris-Dec. 3, 1983 Deadly Illusions-ff-comic-Dec. 5, 1983 THE Drawing Book-ff-Dec. 17, 1983 ON A CLEAR NIGHT YOU CAN SEE THE EARTH-December 28, 1983 GHOST TOWN-Jan 4, 1984 BRAINWASH-Jan. 12, 1984 TERROR GO ROUND-Jan. 19, 1984 into Jan. 21 SABOTAGE-Jan. 22, 1984 GENIUS AT WORK-Feb. 9, 1984; Kobick; other country mentioned DEADLY LODESTONE-Feb. 11 to Feb. 13, 1984; Kobick NIGHT OF THROMBELDINBAR-Feb. 28, 1984 THE Hike To Danger-ff-March 4, 1984 So Cold The Night-ff-March 8, 1984 SEVEN LITTLE INDIANS-March 16, 1984; Kobick TARGET: EARTH-April 1, 1984; Kobick RESCUE-April 17, 1984; Kobick RETURN OF INIDU-May 13, 1984--May 14, 1984 SHELL GAME-May 30, 1984 THE CHASE-June 12, 1984; Kobick Small Prey-ff-June 13 to June 14, 1983 Flight of Fear-Whitman novel by Carl Henry Rathjen-June to Sept. 1 THE YEARS AHEAD--CHRONOLOGY THE INSIDE RAIL-Sept. 26th, 1984; Barry is already 12 CHAMBER OF FEAR-October 12 to October 13, 1984 THE MECHANICAL MAN-October 18, 1984 Deadly Dreams-ff-October 20, 1984--Alternate Universe World (AU) COLLECTOR'S ITEM-October 29, 1984 GIANTS AND ALL THAT JAZZ-November 12, 1984 The Retaliator-ff-Nov. 14, 1984; Moluk returns SIX HOURS TO LIVE-Nov. 22, 1984 THE UNSUSPECTED-December 3, 1984; Kobick A PLACE CALLED EARTH-December 15, 1984; 5477 AD; time travelers Birds In A Gilded Cage-ff-December 18th, 1984 DEADLY PAWN-December 30, 1984 LAND OF THE LOST-January 1, 1985 Dangerous Solution-ff-January 5, 1985-getting Mark's collar off Bloodsucker-ff-January 7, 1985-giant vampire The Outcast-ff-January 9 to January 22, 1985 EVERY DOG NEEDS A BOY-February 22, 1985 THE CLONES-March 2, 1985 Fathoms: Nightmare-ff-March 9 COMEBACK-March 12, 1985 NIGHTMARE-March 25, 1985; Kobick The Delta Effect: The Other Nightmares-ff-March 25 to 26, 1985 SNAKE EYES-April 9, 1985-unfilmed story idea The Prize We Sought-ff-April 11, 1985; several parallel universes HOME SWEET HOME-April 15, 1985; 1900; time machine OUR MAN O'REILLY-May 1, 1985 PANIC-May 15, 1985 PAY THE PIPER-May 27, 1985; evidence of other life forms & planets The Refugees-ff-May 28, 1985 Encounters with Insp. Swaan--July-speculation Summer Lets Up--mid to late August-speculation Chipper's Tail: by Little Chip-August 28, 1985 THE SECRET CITY OF LIMBO-Sept 26; underground city; Barry is 13 DOOMSDAY-October 2, 1985; Kobick Mark encounters Inspt. Swann--Oct. 13, 1985-speculation WILD JOURNEY-October 14, 1985; Sept 25, 1983 vs June 12, 1983; aliens or time travelers or time traveling aliens THE DEADLY DART-October 30, 1985; Swaan killed; Kobick away The Kidnapping-ff-October 31, 1985 GRAVEYARD OF FOOLS-Nov. 13, 1985 A SMALL WAR-December 1, 1985 THE MARIONETTES-December 23, 1985 THE SLAVEMAKERS-January 1, 1986-unfilmed script Voyage to the Lost In Space Time Tunnel On the Land of the Giants- major crossovers-Tarzan-Doc Who-SWars-Trek-Space: 1999, others Land of the Giants: The Next Ten Years-ff-speculation Time For Change-ff-Jan. 5, 1986; 2001, Gault, Kobick, Arno, Elax Ten Part Serialization story-ff-1986 The Visitors-ff-June 1, 1986-Planet of Apes TV crossover-3974 AD GIANT FISH-September 1986-unmade story idea Arrival To Danger-ff-Sept 14, 1986 September 26th, 1986--Barry turns 14-speculation A MARRIAGE MADE IN-aka MARRIED-1986; unmade story idea The Hand that Rocks The Robinsons-Oct. 11-Lost In Space cross The Caring of Many-ff-AU- The Danger of School-ff-April 12, 1987; Kobick, Greyson Limbo's Treasure-ff-June 3, 1987; Kobick, Limbo, Biff Invasion-ff-September 14, 1987-alien giants attack, Kobick The Long Way Home-ff-September 26, 1987-Barry turns 14 Homecoming-ff-Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea cross-AU Valerie in Giant Land-ff-May 30, 1993-AU Beyond Hope of Escape-ff-August 1993-AU-Kobick October 1993-ff-Steve and Betty's relationship grows closer December 1993-ff-Val and Mark have twin babies, a boy and girl The Capture of Valerie Scott-ff-June 12, 1994 Women In Battle-ff-April 1995 Kobick on trial by Supreme Council; hoax-ff speculation-Feb 1997 April of 1999-ff-speculation-Steve and Betty officially marry Jan-2000-DIMENSION 2000: SEED FROM ANOTHER PLANET-ff-AU Flight of the Rubicon; Rubicon: Rescue; Seascape--ff-AU--2004 RETURN TO EARTH-Jan. 2019-ff based on idea by Esther Mitchell MASS EXODUS-Jan 2019-ff based on idea by Esther Mitchell February 2033-Fitzhugh dies; age 100--speculation February 2033-Barry turns 60-speculation The Year 4977-ff-speculation-Time Tunnel Cross over The Earth Year 5477-ff-speculation THE ADVENTURES CONTINUE...